


Day Twenty-Four: Private Detective

by MamaNana



Series: AUgust/AUtember [10]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Private Detective, Autopsies, Gen, descriptions of violence, venom hates blood, you know fun csi stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: The county coroner has always been a strange yet gifted doctor, but a case comes in that proves to be rather challenging. In order to solve it, he must contact an old acquaintance with rather unsavory connections. Detective request from MysticPyroFreak.
Series: AUgust/AUtember [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Day Twenty-Four: Private Detective

“August 20th... The year is 2000... something? Ah, it doesn't matter. It's almost midnight, and I received the body of a young woman. According to her license, her name is Noel. She is approximately 25 years old, slender build, dark hair. Cause of death: currently under investigation.”

The doctor put down the recorder. He looked at the body laying on the cold steel table, covered only with a sheet around her center. She had been brought in by the police less than an hour ago, said to be the victim of a home invasion. But several pieces of evidence on scene didn't add up, which was why they brought her to him. 

_”Take her to Dr. Faust.”_

_“Do I have to? He creeps me the fuck out.”_

_“Coroners are always a little creepy-”_

_“But he wears a bag on his head!”_

_“And the other one eats sandwiches while doing their autopsies. Just go.”_

The younger cops didn't like Faust, but he didn't seem to mind. He was rather eccentric. But the more seasoned ones knew how reliable he was, and how many cases he solved. And sometimes he had connections that weren't accessible legally. Which was why they brought her to him.

Faust began by making his usual cuts and recording his observations. Weighing her organs, taking down her final meals and condition of her body as a whole. Nothing seemed to jump out at him; there were no signs of assault that would be in line with a home invasion. Perhaps she knew her attackers? Or maybe there were internal signs. He took samples for drug testing and poisons, and that's when he got a text from upstairs.

**A young woman named Vinci Wilhelm is here. She said she knew the victim.**

He immediately put his phone away and cleaned up. Normally the police would take a statement but she insisted to speak to Faust.

–☆☆☆☆☆-

“Vinci?” Faust sounded rather surprised when he saw the brunette crying in the lobby.

“Doc! I'm so glad you're here!” She ran up to him and almost gave him a hug. “Can we talk? I know Noel was murdered!!”

Faust put a hand up. “Please calm down, Miss Vinci. Let's speak in one of the rooms.”

He led her to one of the interrogation rooms, accompanied by a detective. His badge said “Whitefang”, and he was the lead on the case. Nothing would get past him, and he insisted on being in on the discussion. “Please, tell us about Noel.” Faust started.

“She got in with some bad people, and they know how to silence without being caught. She was a good person! She didn't deserve to die like this...” Vinci was clearly on the brink of tears again, but Faust put a hand on her shoulder. “We'll bring the killer to justice, my friend. That I can promise you.”

“Can you tell us more about these 'bad people'?” Detective Whitefang interjected.

Vinci nodded. “Of course. When I last spoke to Noel, she said she felt like she was being followed. And she talked about someone dressed in black with a weird emblem on their hand. She said it looked like a wing of sorts with a teardrop.”

That made Faust noticeably droop. “If we show you some photos, would you be able to pick it out?”

“Yes. I can try drawing it too.”

“Let's do that, then.” Faust turned to the detective. “If it's who I think it is, I might have to make some... calls.”

The cop grunted. “You know I hate it when you step outside your boundaries...”

“And you know I only do it when the law cannot reach the criminal.”

He grunted again. “Fine. Make your calls. But I know nothing about them.”

Faust stood straight. “Now then. Let's get working on that sketch first.”

–☆☆☆☆☆-

Thanks to Vinci, Faust and Detective Whitefang were able to re-create the described tattoo, and it was what Faust expected: a batlike insignia with a stem and a teardrop. It would look innocuous to the average person but to Faust it was the sign of a known criminal organization. One that tried to ruin his career years ago. He took a photo and sent it to one of his contacts with the text:

**I need your help on this one, I'm afraid.**

Within minutes, he received a response:

**I'm on my way.**

Faust sighed and bid Vinci farewell, but not before telling her to go somewhere safe. They could try to come after her if they found out she helped. He then told the detective to let “a certain someone” into the autopsy room once he arrived. While he waited, he continued to work on his “patient”. Once a few more notes were taken, he got a knock on the door. He took off his bloodied gloves and opened it to a rather tired-looking young man. He had striking white hair with dark blue streaks dyed in front, bright blue eyes against dark skin that was marred with a scar over his right cheek, a somewhat disheveled suit sans coat, and a tattered messenger bag that was probably designer at one point.

“I came as soon as I could, but I hope you're happy. You woke me out of a sound sleep.”

“You're always asleep.”

“Not right now, no thanks to you.” He walked past Faust and saw the body, quickly stepped back. “No matter how many times...” He muttered, setting his bag down as he tried to calm himself.

Faust didn't react. He just closed the door behind him. “Ah. I should have been more clear. Yes, I am working on her.”

“Thank you for telling me.” His slight accent sharpened before he forced himself to take a closer look at their victim. “What do we have so far?”

Faust leaned over the table. “Not much, I'm afraid. Other than what you received, that is. I've already took samples for drug testing, but there are no real signs of physical or internal damage.” He handed his guest a pair of gloves and then put some on his own long hands. “Any thoughts, Venom?”

Once Venom had his gloves on, he held his breath and started to poke at the body. His movements were half methodical, half disgust. “What organs have you removed?”

“A few. I've yet to look at the heart and lungs.”

Venom nodded and continued to look over her skin. That's when he found a suspicious mark on her fingertip. It looked like a simple pinprick, like when one accidentally brushes over something sharp. “Here. Take a sample of this.”

Faust retrieved his tools and took photos of the hand before taking the needed samples. 

“I feel that whatever she touched may have been poisoned, and she was stunned before they went in for the kill,” Venom mused. “If it is the organization, then they're going to do everything in their power to make it look like a random act of violence and not a premeditated hit.”

Though Faust felt like he would have caught that, what Venom found next was a bit less obscured. He searched the girl's thick hair and found her cause of death: a nasty wound to the back of her head. Venom frowned while Faust updated his notes and photos. “They probably used a numbing agent and then finished her off. I'm rather surprised the investigators at the scene didn't find this wound.”

“I'm not. They're rather lax at their jobs,” Faust grumbled and went for his recorder before examining her wound. “Hmmm... There is significant bruising and no exit wound. For their sake, I hope she didn't suffer.” Faust turned on his recorder. “Cause of death is blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Skull has major damage and there are signs of internal bleeding. Murder weapon is unknown at the time of this recording.” He shut it off. “Venom?”

“Yes?”

“Let's find these monsters and bring them to justice.”


End file.
